


Legacy

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7x22 spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Gideon says goodbye to his papa.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> That's it. I couldn't help myself. Here is a closure for my beloved Gideon.

He knew something was wrong by the moment he stopped receiving the monthly letters. They had become more and more confusing after his darkness overtook him again and his thoughts seemed to no longer be able to form the long, elaborated paragraphs it once used to, but Gideon never cared much for it, because what really mattered was always present in the letters, repeated quite a few times over and over again as if it was a silent prayer.

_I love you. I miss you. Your mama would be proud._

In his own letters, Gideon had insisted to visit him, but Rumple always refused and, in the only time, he dared to do so, even against his father’s will, he understood why Rumple didn’t want him to see him like this. Gideon had never known this version of him and his father seemed to be ashamed – desperate he would say – to have his son seeing the darkness take him that way. But it didn’t change a thing about him to Gideon and he told him so.

During the quick last weekend ever they spent together, he told his papa, how much he was the one to be proud, because he had done the mot selfless thing possible and from wherever his mother was, he was sure that she was proud too. He reassured him that not even his currently form would prevent to going back to Belle and for the briefest second, Rumplestiltskin smiled, but Gideon knew he hadn’t believed his words.

Then the letters stopped coming and he was worried. He visited this other realm various times, trying to find him, but he was nowhere, so Gideon went back to the academy and continued doing what he had to do, making sure that his parents would be proud of him, no matter where they were.

It was on a particularly rainy day, when he was having a nice cup of tea in his bedroom, that she appeared. She was crying and a hurried explanation left her mouth, the side in which she had a scar, twitching a little. She said she was sorry, then she made a comment about how much he was a perfect mix of his parents, but the words that couldn’t stop echoing in his mind, were the four she said before it, the ones that brought tears to his eyes and a certainty to his heart.

_He was a hero._

A hand covered his as Gideon kept staring wordlessly at Regina Mills, mindlessly letting some tears fell down his face. He glanced back at Roderick – his roommate at first, his best friend, his boyfriend – and he broke down. Gideon was pulled into the tightest embrace and Roderick said nothing, just held him, stroke his hair and kissed away his tears.

A whole eternity could have passed before they pulled away and he looked back at Regina asking her to take him to wherever his father was and so she did, leading him and Roderick to a dark palace, so he saw his father’s limp body laid in the centre of a big room. He looked different from the last time they saw each other, he was human again, his hair was greyer and he had a tiny smile in his lips, frozen that way forever.

Gideon approached him, lifting his body in his arms and hugging his father for the last time in his life, just like he had done with his mother. He kissed his hand respectably, still unable to believe it had happened and they didn’t have the chance to say goodbye.

“Thank you, papa,” he murmured in tears. “You’ve taught me to be a good man and I hope you are already with mother by now.”

“You’re his son,” said a soft, melodic voice behind him and he looked up to see a blonde girl with watery blue eyes and trembling lips trying to smile at him. “He was the best friend I’ve ever had and he saved my papa.”

He nodded attempting a smile too as he continued to caress his father’s cold hand.

“You’re Alice,” Gideon nodded. “I’ve always hoped to meet you. He wrote about you and your girlfriend. They said he could recognise True Love in the two of you.”

Alice tried to say something, but words failed her, so she just kept standing there, letting a tear ran down her cheek. Gideon reached out a hand for Roderick, who took it without hesitation. They had talked a lot about how he wanted him to know his father, but now it wasn’t going to happen and he could just hope that Heaven allowed the dead to see what was happening with the ones they left behind.

“I’ll take him to the Edge of Realms,” Gideon announced. “He would like to be buried beside by mother.”

“Can… Can I go with you?” Alice asked. “I think papa and Henry would like to go too, just to say our last goodbye.”

Gideon agreed with a movement of his head and, in the end of that day, Rumplestiltkin was buried beside his wife, a cross with a spin wheel notched in it making his place of rest. The new generation stood there, in front of the two graves for a while, contemplating an ending that even though was sad for then, he was pretty sure that was a happy one for his parents. He hugged Roderick and as Henry whispered something about his mother’s plan to unite the realms, he suddenly knew what he wanted.

So, if you ever go to Storybrooke now-a-days, you can still visit Mr. Gold’s shop and you will still find a man wearing a three-piece-suit behind the counter. In most days his husband Roderick will be there working with him, they can sell you small trinkets, powerful potions or just give you the right directions to travel around. But if you ask any of them about a great love story, they will tell you an old tale about a beautiful woman who fell in love with a beast and about hoe they lived happily ever after and how they love was big enough to outlast death. It was eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in it! I kind of wrote it crying.  
> Share your thoughts with me about this little fic, if you want to, I would love to know them!


End file.
